The Secrets of the Everfree Forest
by DrWhoFan611
Summary: When Robbie introduced his new girl friend Gilda, Dipper learns that she is secretly a Griffin and learns the secret of the connection between the Gravity Falls woods and the Everfree forest. What would happen there? And how did Gilda transform into a Human?


**The Secrets of the Everfree Forest**

**Chapter 1**

**Gilda**

Well this day started the way it always dose, Stan was scamming the tourists, Mable was playing with Waddles, Wendy was slacking off and reading a magazine, Sos was.. well… Sos was just being Sos I guess. And _I_ was just upstairs reading my mysterious book that I had sense I first got here in _Gravity_ _Falls_.

Later today Robbie showed up. I guess he just wanted to try to _charm_ Wendy again. When he entered he said "Hey Wendy, what's up?" I was right. He brought some dirty and\or street like teen. She had this _weird_ white hair facing forward like a cap. She had some mascara and some light purple makeup around her yellow eyes. She wore a brown shirt with dark brown saggy pants and had these fingerless yellow gloves.

He introduced his friend "Wendy, I want you to meet my new _girl_ _friend_, Gilda," she just rose her chin high an said

"Sup," then dropped it back down.

(Facing forward)

Wendy dropped her magazine, annoyed and asked

"_Really_ Robbie? _Really_!?" he snapped back

"_What_!?" Wendy rolled her eyes, then answered

"Your trying to make me _jealous_. I'm sorry, but I've _been_ there, _done_ that," I was just glad Wendy was _still_ single. I know that _she's_ 16 and _I'm_ 12. But I don't care… eh… _no one_ understands me.

Anyways, when Gilda saw me, she told me "Hey kid, you remind me of someone back in Pony… I mean _Bonne_ville," Mable was all the sudden at my face. I almost freaked out, she winked at me, then I asked

"What?" she answered

"I think she _likes_ you!" I replied

"_No_ Mable, its-" then Mable then started yelling

"GILDA LIKES DIPPER!" then she started doing these little gun hands things and pretended to shoot in the air while yelling "Bisszow! Bisszow! Bisszow!" Gilda face palmed. I did the same. Gilda replied

"No, no I _don't_!" I got up to Mable and told her

"Mable stop, I-" she shoved me over an yelled

"I'M _JOKEING_!" then her eyes derped while laughing. Gilda gave me a weird look. I just shrugged.

Robbie put a hand on Gilda's back an said "Come on _babe_, lets beat it," when they left she looked at me with he center pouple shrinking in a _weird_ way. Then she turned her head back and walked off with Robbie. That's when I knew she could be up to something.

**Then the theme song played.**

I was searching though my book. Trying to find something that may relate to Gilda; _Gnomes_? No. _Zombies_? No. The _Fenghuang_? No. _Minotaurs_? No. _Alicorns_? No. _Urson_ _Major_? NO NO NO! What is it?! The closest thing I could find was a _Griffin_. I don't know why but somehow the Griffins reminded me of _her_. I mean, the claws seemed to look like her gloves sorta. And she seemed to have her hair like the front feathers of a Griffin. And her shirt and pants seem like the body and legs of the Griffin. Its as if she is some kind of *_Gasp*_ of course! She must be a _Griffin_ who's been _transformed_ into a _Human_! That explains the weird eagle like eyes form earlier. But the question is, _how_?

I was walking down stairs to wonder in the woods for a bit and maybe find an adventure or something. Mable was watching _My_ _Little_ _Pony_ or whatever. I was just walking by when I heard some childish voice saying _Gilda_. That's what got my attention, I ran back and saw a Griffin on the TV show. I asked "Did she say _Gilda_?" Mable looked to me an said

"Yeah, I know! Is it _crazy_ or what!?" I shook my head to think strait, then asked

"Mable! Have you noticed that she _looks_ like a Griffin?" I pointed at the picture. She answered

"Hmm. And she did almost say _Ponyville_," I asked

"Wha… Oh!" that's when I realized the _obvious_ part. The show took place in a town called _Pony_ville. Now that's creative.

(I'm being sarcastic)

So I sat down to watch for a bit for research.

Not only did that Griffin _looked_ like her, she also had the _same_ voice. And the most important thing of all, she had the same _name_. So maybe Mable was right, maybe she was gonna say _Ponyville_.

**So what did you think? I will make some more Gravity Falls FanFictions and make some more chapters. Please rate, review and **_**subscribe**_**! And don't worry, I have a little thing going on in my head and maybe I can pull off the next chapter and the one after that an so on an so forth. This is been **_**DrWhoFan611**_**. Coming up with ideas, even while I'm asleep. Signing out!**


End file.
